The Evil Flower
by Propaganda Session
Summary: For most, finding a flower on their doorstep was a nice thing to see. But for Naruto, it was his worst enemy. Post timeskip. You'll see the pairing, just read.


**Disclaimed.**

**Author's Note:**** Hello! Yet another fiction by Rubber Froggie, formerly DeadlyAsFire. I know my last fiction wasn't great. No need to remind me. This will be my last fiction for this fandom for a while. I will be back though. Right now, I'm working on a oneshot of Dead or Alive, a fighting game series. **

**Summary:**** For most, finding flowers on their doorstep was a nice thing to see. For Naruto however, it was his worst enemy.**

**Warnings:**** You'll see.**

**Pairing:**** You'll see...**

**-------**

Naruto stared at the single red rose that he held in his hand. He had been stepping out of his apartment to meet the rest of Team Kakashi for training, but saw this delicate flower and had to find something out.

Who it was from.

He read the white tag tied onto the rose, but all it said was "For Naruto." Lot of help there. He glared at the tag, then decided to run over to the Yamakana Flower Shop. Ino would definitely know who bought the flower.

He ran into Sakura as he ran to the flower shop.

"Where are you in a rush too?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto pushed the flower in her face. "Oi Sakura-chan, I found this flower for me and I want to know who's it from." He replied between breaths. She made a face. "Didn't you check the tag?" She questioned, with a sarcastic tone. Her hand was on her hip.

"I did! All it said was 'For Naruto.'"

"Hm...I hope you find whoever sent this flower for you. See you at training!" She bid him goodbye, then went on her way. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stopped abruptly in her tracks. "Is there any chance that _you_sent this flower?" He inquired, with a devilish smile on his face.

Let's just say...that Naruto _flew _the rest of the way to the flower shop.

Dirt stirred as he skidded to a stop in front of the flower shop. The flower was unharmed. He hoisted himself up and dusted his orange and black suit off. He walked into the flower shop nonchalantly. Shock was slapped onto the faces of the nearby villagers.

Ino noticed Naruto quickly and waved. "Hey Naruto! How may I help you? Flowers for Sakura?" Naruto shook his head. Ino was confused, yet intrigued. Flowers for Sakura was the only reason she could think of as to why Naruto would turn up there. He pushed the flower in her face, as he did with Sakura. "I need to know everyone who has bought a single red rose from this flower shop in the last twenty-four hours."

Now Ino was just straightout confused. "I'm sorry Naruto, but no one's bought just _one _rose from here in a while, and besides, this tag has a design that our flower shop doesn't use." She concluded after checking recent purchases and inspecting the tag tied on the rose. Naruto gave her a defeated look. "Okay..." He started to trudge out of the flower shop.

He stopped. "By the way...is there an off chance that _you _sent this flower?" He asked.

He was kicked out of the flower shop. "By the way, a single red rose means love!" Ino yelled. Naruto didn't seem to hear. He picked himself up once again and dusted himself off. He looked to the left. Sai had happened to be strolling by. Naruto sneered. He hated that dick-loving Sasuke-look-alike/replacement. But he decided to ask him anyway, for good measure. "Oi! You know who sent me this flower?" Naruto held out the flower for Sai to see.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Hm...No I don't, Naruto-kun." he said simply, without any comment on Naruto's nether region, then went on his way. Naruto stared in disbelief for a moment, then went in the opposite direction as Sai.

After hours of treking the perimeter of Konohagakure, asking every Leaf-nin he knew about the flower, and getting the same answer _every time, _he plopped down in the middle of the now-deserted training grounds.

"Who sent me this flower?!?!?" He bellowed out.

-----

_Next morning..._

Naruto's eye twitched as he stared at a white flower in his hand. However, the tag tied on the flower read, "Meet me at the training grounds."

_Damn you mystery person._

He ran to the Yamakana Flower Shop.

"What does this flower mean?" Naruto asked, pushing the flower in her face. "Why, it means hope, Naruto." She said.

Naruto left for the training grounds.

It was too early for even Sakura to be up and about. It was 8 am, mind you. No one was at the training grounds, save for one person. This person was hidden away in the trees however.

"Person! Get out here! Your flower giving tirade is over! Person!" He yelled out. "You showed up."

A mystery voice. Who didn't show themselves.

Naruto was getting more annoyed. "Person!!"

"Alright, alright. Stop calling me person." The mystery flower-giver popped out from the trees.

Well, it wasn't a Leaf-nin, people. No, not Itachi either. Or Kisame. Or Deidara. Or any other living member of Akatsuki. Not Garra, or Kankuro, or Temari, or any other Sand-nin. Not Kabuto. Or Orochimaru. Well, who does that leave?

You know who.

Naruto looked like he was slapped in the face. By Tsunade. Twice. With full force. His shocked gaze switched between the flower-giver and the white flower. Over and over. It was taking him a while to put the pieces together. With each look, the flower-giver got more and more annoyed.

The flower-giver grasped Naruto's shoulders and shook him violently. "Damn it Naruto! I gave you those flowers! Me! Sasuke! Me!"

Naruto chose that moment to faint unexpectantly.

------

_An hour or two or three later..._

Naruto woke up in a daze.

"It's great isn't it?"

"It's so cute! Naruto and Sasuke-kun together!"

"I am so very happy for Naruto-kun's youthful decision!"

"Troublesome..."

"This is quite the shocker..."

"The Uchiha brat better treat him right."

"I hate Uchiha Sasuke..."

"N--Naruto-kun..."

"I had always thought that Naruto was into women, but if Sasuke is what he wants..."

"Now who's going to teach me perverted jutsu?"

Naruto flopped back on the hospital bed.

"I hate flowers."

------

**Author's Note:**** :Sigh of relief: I feel that this fiction wasn't FAIL, like my last one. Well, reviewing is wanted, criticism is okay, flames are read anyway. By the way, to clear any confusion, this takes place in the third arc, Exposition.**


End file.
